UnBreak My Heart
by BowandArrow08
Summary: The war with Naraku is over, but the war between duty and heart is still raging on. Inuyasha has finally decided to go to hell with Kikyo. Based on the song Unbreak My Heart by Toni Braxton. Will Kagome ever be able to heal her broken heart? IKag HappyEnd


A/N: Revamped!!! Or rewritten, whatever you wish to call it. As of 9/7/07

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Song "Unbreak My Heart"

Un-break my heart

xXx Don't leave me in all this pain xXx

"_Wait…wait…you don't have to do this Inuyasha. You don't!" Kagome tumbled after the retreating figure of the half demon. His mind was made up, but she wouldn't be letting him off that easy. Not without a fight._

_Even as the rain fell down in torrents around her she continued to try to talk some sense into him. They had just defeated Naraku a few hours prior. The nightmare that they had been forced to live through for three whole years was finally over. Or at least, that is was Kagome had thought. _

_But…she had been so wrong._

_It had taken Inuyasha's full strength along with Kagome's and Kikyou's full spiritual power. Needless to say injuries and tears ensued. It couldn't have been helped. Kohaku had died. Ayame as well; She had been protecting Kouga. The dramatic irony of the entire ordeal made tears spring to one's eyes. The instant that Ayame had passed was the same instant that Kouga realized just how much she had meant to him. His pain was a palpable thing. _

_Yet, that wasn't why Kagome was fighting back tears at the moment. Inuyasha was leaving her. To go to hell. With Kikyou. _

"_Wait! Inuyasha! You deserve to live!" He just kept walking. He wouldn't stop, he wouldn't listen to her. She thought he had superior hearing, so why wasn't he stopping? _

xXx Don't leave me out in the rain xXx

"_Inuyasha, please listen to me! Don't be stupid!" She tripped and tumbled to the ground, splashing in the puddles that had surfaced on the ground. Her once white school uniform now had splotchy, brownish smudges upon it. She was a complete mess. _

_But, she would. not. cry. _

_Running a hand through her tangled hair to get it out of her face, she sprang up once more. She wouldn't let him leave. She couldn't let him leave. Where would she be then? _

xXx Come back and bring back my smile xXx

"_Inuyasha, you coward! Running away! What happened to protecting me? I thought you said you would always be there for me?!" Voice cracking as she tried another method. He always did deal with anger better than anything else. Why not now?_

"_**Stop!**__" Maybe it was the tone of her voice, the desperation interwoven with the underlying anguish. Or maybe he just finally decided it wasn't worth the fight to ignore her anymore. Well, whatever the force was, it stopped him. She ran up to him, not a dry bone on his body, and water droplets dropping off of his droopy ears. She had the urge to touch them, but tamped it down. Now was __**not**__ the time. _

"_Kagome…don't make this any harder than it already is." His voice was raspy, as if he was trying to hold back something inside of his throat. Her eyes stung, as she saw his suspiciously bright ones, but she would. not. cry. _

"_Inuyasha, you don't have to do this, okay? Just come back inside, I'll even make you some ramen. Just…just don't leave us okay. We need you. __**I **__need you." Had he really reduced her to this? Kagome was the strongest person he knew…yet she was practically begging, and it was all his fault. But he had already hardened his resolve. He didn't have much, only the clothes on his back and a rusty old sword. And his word. If he didn't stay true to his word where did that leave him? He was a hanyou, a dirty half-breed, but hell would freeze over before he became a _lying _dirty half-breed._

"_Move aside Kagome…please" He tried to step around her but she grabbed his arm and just looked at him, pleading him with her eyes. Her vision was starting to get blurry just looking at him. But it was only the rain. Only the rain. Because she wouldn't let it be anything else._

xXx Come and take these tears away xXx

"_Please…"Begging, pleading, praying just one last time, hoping with any living being above and beyond he wouldn't leave her, she needed him. _

_He grasped her arm and gently but firmly took it off of his own, and let it fall. His drenched bangs obscured his eyes from view. Knowing it was on purpose, for his eyes were the windows to his soul, she reached up and brushed them out of his face. His eyes glistened and before she could even comprehend it he had hugged her with an intensity that left her breathless. And she hugged him back just as intensely. _

xXx I need your arms to hold me now xXx

_But just as quickly as it happened, it ended. And he pushed her away. He carefully walked around her and left her alone there in the dark with only the cold to surround her. Her head sunk down and she didn't even turn around as he walked away. She couldn't bear to watch him; watch him walking away. From the village. From their friends. Or from the life she knew he so deserved._

_She was barely able to take the sound of his light footsteps walking on the soaked ground. When his footsteps faded, she turned around, indignant fury blazing in her eyes along with the tears she refused to acknowledge. _

"_You stupid baka! That's right, just run away like you always do! I don't care! I hate you! Do you hear me?! I hate you!" Collapsing to the ground, she lost the fight with her emotions and the tears finally ran free; sobs so strong they racked her aura. She looked up through tear stained eyes and looked at where he had just been standing mere minutes ago…_

"_I love you." The whispered entreaty went unnoticed as her world suddenly darkened and the pain blissfully disappeared. _

XxXxXxXxXx

Jolting awake, her breathing harsh, Sango tried to will the memory from her mind. It was too painful. Glancing around at the now empty, dull hut, she became aware that no matter how hard she willed those vile dreams to fade, they wouldn't. You can't change the past, she of all people should know that.

Had it already been three days? Why did it seem like it was so much longer?

She glanced at Miroku and noticed he was still asleep against the wall with his staff crossed across his arms and his now uncovered hand. She smiled a small smile and then looked at Shippou, her smile immediately fading. Shippou had been the one most affected at Inuyasha leaving, other than Kagome of course. In some odd way or another, Inuyasha had somehow become a stand in father for Shippou, teaching him things that a normal father would. With a final glance she looked at the empty pallet that was nearest the door, Kagome's bed. Of course, Shippou had been affected by that too…

The memories of her dream plagued her once more…Kagome sobbing in the middle of the field; arms holding her middle tightly, as if to keep her from physically falling apart. Then proceeding to faint and remain unconscious for the rest of the evening. She and Miroku had rushed over; realizing it was best that they had decided to leave Shippou with Kaede.

At first they had thought the worst; thinking the miko and half-demon had once again been attacked. Both had feared for Inuyasha's life, for he was no where in sight. However, upon Kagome's awakening she had told them what had really happened.

After doing what she could for her friend, Sango left the hut, leaving Kagome with Miroku (not necessarily knowing if that was a good idea or not, perverted monk) and mourned for the loss of yet another brother. But, the tears that were spilled mostly consisted of anger. She was angry at the anguish that Kagome now felt. How could Inuyasha have completely forgotten about Kagome and her feelings? How could he have been so inconsiderate as to only think of himself?

She once again glanced at Kagome's empty space, finally coming back to reality. Kagome was now in her own world, saying she didn't belong here and it was for the best. So she left, taking a small part of each of them with her. She told them that she would visit, but then all knew that it wouldn't be the same. It never could be. She had lost the sparkle that was there in her eyes. They all silently agreed that they wouldn't make her stay, it would be too difficult. Even little Shippou knew that Kagome needed some time before she came back. They had seen her off at the well that day, hugged and kissed her goodbye, tears were shed, and then she was gone. Just like that. Sango closed her eyes and recalled the broken look on Kagome's face as she had left. It was heartbreaking for even Miroku who had constantly rubbed his eyes during their goodbyes. Sango however had cried openly, along with Shippou.

Kagome had stated that no matter what she would always remember them, as her family. And then they knew for sure, that they would not be seeing her for quite a while.

Sango opened her eyes and put her hands behind her head and just thought of all of the good times they had had together, as a group, as a _family_. She would forever miss her, just like she would forever miss Kohaku. During the battle with Naraku, he had finally died. She cried because she loved him, cried because he was gone, and cried because he could now be free. She buried him along with her village, Miroku assisting her in any way that he could. A small smile graced her face as she thought of the monk. How she loved him so. They had yet to talk of their future, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before things changed, she could feel it. She closed her eyes again and pictured the whole gang together again, as sleep over took her, her last thought was that she would always be with them all, even if only through her dreams.

XxXxXxXxXx

Ms. Higurashi looked into her daughter's room once more, and again was overtaken by sadness. A few days ago Kagome had come home, drenched, coughing and sneezing and looking for all the world as if her heart had just broken. Later on that evening, after getting her to calm down, Ms. Higurashi had found out that that was indeed what had happened. She had tried to console her daughter but that was just not the case, there is not much a mother can do when something like this happens. The only medication for this illness is time, and Ms. Higurashi could only hope that with time, her daughter's wounds would heal, even down, deeply inside knowing that it would be quite a while until that happened. She quietly closed the door realizing that her daughter was still asleep, she would let her sleep in this morning, seeing as she would not be fit for school today anyway. As a matter of fact, it seemed as though she actually wouldn't have to be making up any diseases today as she heard her daughter coughing behind the closed door. Someone just _had _to break up with their boyfriend in the freezing rain. Ms. Higurashi 'tisked tisked' her daughter all the way down to the laundry room.

Kagome drowsily opened her eyes, not having slept a wink last night, or the past few nights after having returned home. It was simply an impossible task, knowing that he wasn't going to be there when she woke up.

xXx The nights are so unkind

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me xXx

Her eyes started watering again at just the thought of him. How could he have just left her? For the first few nights, just until recently, she had been crying because he was gone. Now she was crying because of frustration, he hadn't even considered her at all! He just left, knowing how much it was going to kill her, yet not caring! How cruel could he really be!? Her shoulders shook while trying to suppress her sobs so no one would hear. This was a fate worse than death; being tortured slowly by her broken heart.

xXx Un-break my heart

Say you'll love me again xXx

She remembered the first time she had saw him, fuzzy puppy ears and all. She smiled a small smile remembering how adorable he had looked pinned upon that tree. He had looked so calm. In fact, whenever given the chance, she would just watch him sleep. Not to be a stalker or anything, but, she got to see him. Really him; his true, kind-hearted nature came out when he was napping. A few times he had caught her and snapped, obviously not liking to be stared upon, but she couldn't help herself. She had been berated for it, but would end up just doing it again.

She remembered the fights they had, all of the sits, her running back to her own time, just so we would come and get it her. It was odd, but no matter how much she complained, she loved it when he came and got her, even if it was only for the jewel shards, it made her feel wanted. Like he actually cared about her, _needed _her.

She remembered the rare occasions of when he laughed or his cocky smirk he gave when he got something right; acting as though he knew everything. The way his ears drooped when he was caught doing something he knew he shouldn't have been doing. The way there was fire in his eyes when they would fight, and the way his eyes lit up when she said she had brought him Ramen. He was the untouchable, desirable dream…

Yeah….the dream that she would never attain.

xXx Undo this hurt that you caused

When you walked out the door

And walked outta my life xXx

He had left her. What's worse is that he had left her for _her._ It wasn't fair! After all that she had built up, he had to go and be all noble! She had to watch all that she had achieved crumble right before her very eyes. She had grown to know him, had grown to be his friend, and had grown to love him. And slowly, she had healed his broken heart.

Why did he have to die? Kikyou had been avenged; Naraku was gone, so why did he have to die anyways!? Her poor defenseless pillow took the beating of a lifetime after that thought. Then soon after was drenched with more salt water than the ocean; herself realizing what a horrible person she had become. She cried and cried upon that pillow well into the afternoon. Only the thought of _'He's gone' _ringing in her mind.

xXx Un-cry these tears

I cried so many nights xXx

XxXxXxXxXx

"Sango! Sango! Miroku is flirting again!" Shippou bounded into the hut, stopping right in front of Sango. Why did she get the feeling he enjoyed telling on Miroku way more than he was suppose to?

Sango set down the bowl she was about to put the stew in. She placed it beside the other three she had set out. She glanced longingly at them, if everything was right in the world, there should have been a total six placed there instead of just four. She sighed, wishful thinking again. Giving her head a slight shake, she looked at Shippou.

"Oh he is, is he?" There was a slight edge to her voice, along with a tick on her forehead. Was she so stupid as to actually think the stupid monk would have changed for her?

"Yup! This one girl bent down and Miroku grabbed her butt! And then, she punched him!" His laughing was out of control now; Sango looked at him nervously, was that healthy? He was turning red… "Miroku is getting beat up by a girl!" That statement alone caused him to go into more bouts of laughter.

Chuckling slightly, she pushed herself up out of a sitting position and walked over the door. She looked outside and sure enough there was a small crowd of people gathered there. A young, pretty girl was slapping Miroku while he was holding his hands out in a placating gesture while yelling "My hand slipped I swear!" Still chuckling, Sango headed back inside, she couldn't help but think that he deserved it.

Realizing Kaede would be back shortly, having helped with a birthing in a hut across the village, she went over and sat down in her original position and reached for the bowls for Shippou, Miroku, Kaede, and herself. However, when reaching for one of the bowls, she noticed something odd. Only two were there. Where had the other two gone?

She looked around her confused, not understanding where they could have gone to. She glanced outside of the window wondering if Shippou was playing a trick on her, but only found him still making fun of Miroku. Perhaps she was losing her mind?

Sighing she decided to just get two new ones. After all, getting upset over two lost bowls seemed so trivial considering all they had gone through these past few days. She could only hope things got better before she goes completely crazy. Yet, hearing the sound of Miroku getting slapped again, she had to wonder if that would even be possible.

XxXxXxXxXx

Disgust.

Horror.

Appalled.

Only a few words that described how Kagome was feeling right now. How awful could one person look!? Giving herself the once over in the mirror, she cringed and realized that obviously, she could look pretty scary when she wanted to.

She was pale, with dark circles under both eyes. Her hair was dull, not the normal glossy she was use to. When was the last time she had taken a bath….uh-oh…it was _really _bad when you don't even remember the last time you bathed…perhaps she should do that?

She was also looking a little boney considering she hadn't eaten in the few days she had been here. Whenever her mother would give her food she would take it to placate her but then when she was gone she would just give it to the cat or throw it outside, hoping her mother didn't become adventurous and go onto the roof anytime soon, otherwise she was in for a surprise.

She was just not hungry. Her nose suffered from being an interesting shade of red, along with her eyes that were blood-shot because of not being able to sleep. One would think she was exhausted and would therefore sleep, but when that would happen she would just keep having dreams of him walking away from her, and therefore finding that not sleeping at all was better than having to endure that pain over, and over, and over… A pain in her chest made her wince. She used to think that people couldn't die from a broken heart, now she was second guessing that opinion.

xXx Un-break my heart, my heart xXx

The days now totaled five, and it was a Monday morning, joy. But, if she wanted to continue on with her life, she had to go to school. She had missed so much already, it would be a miracle if she graduated at all. And luckily she got up just in time in order to take that shower she so desperately needed…was that rotten…something she smelled?

Ew…

After her delicious shower, she got dressed her in new uniform, the old one having been completely ruined because of the bad treatment it endured and headed downstairs. She was already running late, but that was no surprise. Muttering a quick "Good Morning" to her family she walked out of the door and down the shrine steps.

"Wait! We can work this out, I promise!" It was shadowed by the surrounding walls, but in the alley way to her left, Kagome could make out to humanoid shapes. Her walk slowed down considerably at hearing the desperation in the girl's voice. She recalled her own voice sounding like that a few days prior…

"It's just not going to work out between us Naomi, I'm sorry." With that the shadowed figure, of who Kagome could only presume was male (or at least she hoped so), started to walk away.

"But-but-I thought-" The girl, her emotions taking a toll on her, could not even finish the sentence due to her harsh crying. It was too much. Too real, too close to what herself had experienced. And just like that, all of the progress that Kagome had made in those five days, vanished. She knew the pain the girl felt, knew what it was like to have your only love walk away from you. But with bitterness her eyes narrowed, at least hers was still alive.

xXx Take back that sad word good-bye

Bring back the joy to my life xXx

She turned from the scene and started running back home. What had she been thinking? She was a fool if she thought that she would be fine after such a short amount of time. She couldn't go to school, it hurt too much.

It seemed as if the world was against her, for every person she passed, they were with another. They were all couples; girls and boys, men and women, all of them holding hands. It appeared as though everyone had someone, everyone but her that is. She quickened her pace. She saw a couple kissing and their images faded into Inuyasha and Kikyou. She ran faster still.

xXx Don't leave me here with these tears

Come and kiss this pain away xXx

She reached the shrine and ran up the steps two at a time. The image of him walking away from her kept replaying in her mind; it kept haunting her.

xXx I can't forget the day you left

Time is so unkind xXx

She flew by the well and the God tree, not even once glancing at them, his voice replaying in her head over and over. _'Kagome…Kagome….Kagome...'_

"Kagome…"

"No! Get out of my head! Leave me alone!" She threw down her books and covered her ears as she ran. She didn't go into the house, opting to run right passed it, and crashed through the gates that lead to the forest surrounding the shrine, her emotions fueling her to move faster; to just, _get away_.

xXx And life is so cruel without you here beside me xXx

Almost as if sensing her mood, the skies opened up and the rain started to pour. Just like the night he le-_'No! Quite thinking about it! He's gone! He's gone you stupid girl!' _Funny how much the voice in her head sounded like his….

And she kept running, getting soaked in the process. She missed the way he called her wench, she missed the way he would growl at her when he was ticked off, the way he would smile that small smile, when he thought no one was looking. She just missed _him. _Her memories assaulted her. From the first time she met him until now.

_Inuyasha: Hey where are you going?_

_Kagome: What do you care? I'm going home. Goodbye, Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha: You can't just leave. You…_

_Kagome: My name isn't 'You'. It's Kagome._

_Inuyasha: Wait stupid._

_Kagome: It's not 'Stupid' either._

xXx

_Kagome: I'll be at Jineji's so don't even think about attacking it, ok? Because if you do you'll all have to die because Inuyasha will have to avenge me!_

_Inuyasha: I will?_

_Kagome: You'd better avenge me! What am I supposed to do if you don't?_

_Inuyasha: Fine, I'll avenge you already._

xXx

_Inuyasha: 'Special' he says. What a jerk! He's flirting with Sango like he does with every other woman he sees._

_Kagome: Shh! _

_Inuyasha: Huh?_

_Kagome: Oh wow! He proposed to her!_

_Inuyasha: He poses a what? _

xXx

_Kouga: You're far better off with me and you know it! So ditch the mutt! He's not good enough for you. Forget about him._

_Shippou: Pretty racked up isn't he?_

_Miroku: I wish I had that kind of audacity._

_Inuyasha: Nobody talks down to Kagome like that when I'M around how DARE you humiliate her! She's not your property!_

xXx Un-break my heart

Say you'll love me again xXx

xXx

_Inuyasha: Don't you faint on me you stupid girl!_

xXx

_Kagome: Well, considering all I have to do to make you obey is to say sit…(Inuyasha falls from the tree and slams into the ground)_

_Kagome: Oops. Sorry about that._

xXx

_Inuyasha: Are you crazy? You could have gotten yourself killed._

_Kagome: I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure. I mean, he couldn't be that bad. Let's give him a chance, hear him out. (Miroku wakes up and rubs Kagome's rear)_

_Kagome: (runs into Inuyasha's arms) I was wrong. Kill him._

xXx

_Inuyasha: Hey…_

_Kagome: Now what do you want?_

_Inuyasha: Get undressed. (Kagome hits him with a rock)_

_Inuyasha: OW! That hurt! Why did you…_

_Kagome: You're such a pig._

_Inuyasha: I didn't say get naked, stupid! I just can't stand seeing you in those clothes!_

xXx

_Little Girl: Are you going to find all of the jewel pieces soon?_

_Kaede: Haha! Not soon perhaps but aye, it would help if young Kagome and Inuyasha could try and like each other a little more._

_Little Girl: (points to Inuyasha and Kagome)They do like each other._

_Kagome: (on top of each Inuyasha) I said take it off!_

_Inuyasha: What if I don't feel like it?_

_Kagome: Undress!_

_Kaede: (to children) Avert ye eyes! (to Inuyasha and Kagome)Maybe ye like each other more than I first thought._

xXx Undo this hurt you caused

When you walked out the door

And walked outta my life xXx

xXx

_Kagome: I can't compete with Kikyou, because, after all, I'm still alive._

xXx

_Kagome: Inuyasha, may I ask you a single question? Inuyasha, will you let me stay?_

xXx

_Kagome: I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side._

xXx

_Inuyasha: Somehow, without my ever noticing it, it felt so natural, having Kagome near._

xXx

_Inuyasha: Are you crying? No crying!_

_Kagome: Oh, should I laugh? (getting angry)_

_Inuyasha: No! You should shut up and let me protect you!_

The memories kept coming, never letting up. Inuyasha with his head in her lap, Inuyasha fighting with Kouga, Inuyasha protecting her from demons, Inuyasha full demon, Kaguya's castle, His smirk, His face, His eyes, His ears, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha!

xXx Un-cry these tears

I cried so many nights xXx

"Leave me alone!" Screaming as if her life depended on it, her adrenaline left her and she collapsed against a tree. Crying with all of her being and clutching her head. He wouldn't leave her mind. He wouldn't go away. She curled into a ball, and became un-consolable.

xXx Un-break my heart

My heart xXx

XxXxXxXxXx

"I remember putting them right here, gods, I am losing my mind." Miroku was all but tearing apart the hut. Yet, he did it with a calmness that only he could possess. It was strange actually, anyone could tell he was pissed, but he was so…_calm _about it. How did he do that?

Sango just looked on in amazement, when she became frustrated, _everyone _knew about it.

"Houshi, what's wrong? What's going on? You do know that you are going to clean this mess up don't you?" Funny how that question seemed to come out as more of a threat.

"Not now my dear Sango. My sutras, I am unable to locate them. I just finished writing the last incantations, I turn my back for but a moment and now they are gone!" Sango could tell that this was something to indeed be worried about; Miroku was finally losing his cool. And it certainly took a lot to get that to happen. If he could deal with Shippouu's annoying screaming mushrooms for two hours straight without batting an eyelash, it must be something hell-sent to get him to show his frustration.

"Where was the last place you had them?" Miroku pointed towards a part in the floor. While he did Sango looked more closely. There seemed to be a very small claw mark there, like someone had up and grabbed them in a very big hurry. Her suspicion mounted.

"Where is Shippou?"

"He is with Kaede, helping her pick herbs." Miroku answered tiredly. Did one know how long it took to make sutras, having to make sure every little symbol was just right; in the correct and proper place? One mistake would cost you the entire spell and you would have to begin all over. Not to mention the cost of paper and ink. Sighing, he caved, it appeared as though the sutras would not be returning to his possession anytime soon; he would just have to make new ones, no matter how much he truly did not want to.

"Things have been disappearing a lot lately it seems. How strange."

"It is odd indeed. What do you make of it?" Miroku came over to stand by Sango and examined the claw mark.

"I do not know Houshi, I do not know."

XxXxXxXxXx

_Inuyasha: (pulls Kagome into a hug) I was afraid. I thought I was going to lose you. I was terrified. _

More tears came as she remembered that particular memory, it was right before he pushed her down the well. He had hugged her because he wanted the jewel shards. Wasn't that what he had he had always wanted! Stupid shards, stupid Naraku, stupid Kikyou, stupid _Inuyasha_! The rain continued to fall, mixing in with her tears.

xXx Don't leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain xXx

She looked up at the sky, as lightning flashed and thunder rolled. She had always known he was more than what he seemed. He wasn't just some brash hanyou; he was a wonderful, amazing person. It was on those rare occasions when he would hold her or let her head rest on his shoulder, that it became the most obvious.

xXx Bring back the nights when I held you beside me xXx

"Why did you leave me?" Her voice rising an octave, "Why wasn't I good enough for you?! I thought you cared Inuyasha! You big jerk!"

"Oi! Who you callin' a jerk wench?" You know those moments when time around you just seems frozen, like someone decided to call a time-out and everything halts at once, even your very own breathing. Yeah…now was one of those times.

Her head whipped around so fast, she could have sworn that she gave herself whiplash. And there he was.

Her knight in shining armor, her hero, her _Inuyasha_.

He was her everything personified, standing there as if he hadn't just up and left with an undead…thing…

xXx Un-break my heart xXx

"Inuyasha…" His name sounding foreign coming from her mouth, yet so unbelievably _right _at the same time. He wasn't really there with her was he? He had left hadn't he? Was she dreaming again, or was this just some sick joke that was being played upon her by the Gods?

"Kagome…I…." The words that he had been practicing for some time now, seemingly escaped him. He mentally cursed himself for the stupid human emotions raging inside of him. How could she leave him speechless with just one look? How did she _do _that?!

"I….I don't….." He smirked then, apparently he left her speechless as well. The smirk left however when her hand reached out slowly, reaching for him, hoping, wishing, _praying, _that this wasn't a trick. He stepped closer to the girl who was still kneeling down, the rain finally stopping to a mere trickling. He kneeled down in front of her, their knees touching, he had to just _touch _her, oh, how he had missed this woman. It may have been only been five days, but it seemed like so much longer. He wondered if she felt the same…

"Kagome, I'm…." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, dammit, why couldn't he do this? Clearing his throat, he tried again, "I'm…sorry, Kagome. For everything." Refusing to look away from her eyes even though every instinct in his body told him to run, he begged her to believe him.

After about a few minutes of her doing absolutely nothing but stare at him with a weird look upon her face, he became more and more agitated. Why was she looking at him like that? "Oi! You gonna' say somethin' wench, or are you just going to stare at me all damn day?" He closed his eyes and cursed himself, why was he such a baka? He had been doing so good too.

Still she didn't say anything, which in a way, surprised him, but fine! If she wasn't going to say anything then he was! That would teach her! Besides, he had to get this out, now, or he was going to explode! Go, go, go, go, go, _now…_ "Wench, here I'm trying to tell you that I love you and you just keep staring at me?!"

xXx Come back and say you love me xXx

There, ha! That seemed to do the trick, he watched as her eyes widened and heard her sharp intake of breath. Then felt his own whoosh out of him as she grabbed him and tried to push him away at the same time, was that even technically possible?

"Inuyasha! I missed you so much! And I love you too! But why are you here, are you real? What happened? Are you okay? You better now leave me again you-!"

"Shut up wench! Can I get a word in? I'm here because I…." his voice mellowed, something completely uncharacteristic of him. She knew this was serious and tried to force down the warring feelings of:

a) Grabbing him and kissing him all over or

b) Punching him to a bloody pulp and _then _grabbing him and kissing him all over

Decisions, decisions….oh wait….he was talking….

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He looked annoyed when she asked the question, _'Oops…' _

"I _said _that I couldn't leave you for Kikyou. I….just couldn't do it. I love you too much," He ignored her sharp gasp at hearing his declaration for the second time, "-to do that to you. Besides, I did say I am a hanyou of my word, and I do remember that I promised _you _that I would protect _you _way before Kikyou was even resurrected."

"….So, you don't…love her…?" Inuyasha looked into her eyes. She knew this was hard for him.

"No. I don't think I ever truly have. She was my only friend at a time when I needed one most. She certainly wasn't perfect about it neither, but I can't just forget that she was the first person to not try and kill me on sight. So I felt I owed her something. And now that she is finally put to rest, _alone, _I can live my life how I want…" He paused, "…with _who _I want." Now came the hard part, and by the gods his nerves were shot, but it was almost over, almost! "I want you, Kagome. Be my mate." It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a demand either.

Kagome finally decided that she should breathe; it would be the first time since he had started his little speech. She was starting to feel faint anyways….letting loose a breath, she looked into his eyes. She was still in shock, but that was slowly being encompassed by a word that could not describe the happiness, the euphoria, she was feeling at this moment.

"I….um…." She didn't really know how to get out the words right now, and not really sure if she could. And of course, as always prone to their distinct relationship, Inuyasha took it the wrong way.

Kagome blinked when something hit her in the head. _'Ow…' _Inuyasha glanced at the offending object angrily, mostly pissed at himself for being so nervous. She had said she loved him, so why didn't she say yes?! He was about to pull his hair out in frustration, he was not a patient guy, but he had been more than generous with her, so, instead of quenching that anger, he vented it and was forced to try other method of asking to be someone's mate.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with surprise once again on her face. _'Will she quite lookin' at me like that?!' _Kami, it was making him uncomfortable.

"Did you just _throw _something at me?!" What guy in their right mind, would ask her to be his mate (Sango had given her the "mating talk", she tried not to blush at the reminder) and then throw something at you? Looking down, she prepared to throw whatever it was back at him, but her hand stilled when she realized what it was. At first it did not register in her mind. And odd looking, silver circle in the moist grass. Where did he get a…a silver ring…no, no…not silver, white gold. With three diamonds, all small, the one in the center slightly bigger than the rest. The diamonds didn't stand out; they were pushed into the ring, carved in there, engraved. She looked up at him in wonder. How on earth….?

xXx Un-break my heart, Sweet darlin' xXx

"I heard that yellow gold is soft, that is can break easily, so I got you white gold. White gold is pure; when it is melted all of the impurities come to the top and get scraped off. That kinda reminded me of you…there were ones with big diamonds, but those could get caught on things easily; they're too sharp, not good for when you use your bow. So I got you this one, where the diamonds are pressed into the gold. And there are three of them instead of just one, See?" He pointed to where the three diamonds were.

"Inuyasha…" that was all she could say, she didn't know what else _to_ say. It was the after shock of the whole thing

"Marry me Kagome, be my mate, my wife." He looked at her, a blush staining his cheeks; even his little fuzzy ears were a little rosy, as he slipped the ring on the middle finger of her left hand, just like the lady at the jewelry store had told him too. He didn't really understand the concept of marriage, but he knew it meant something to humans. And considering he was half human and she **was **human, he decided that it was alright.

And Kagome just stared at him….

"Dammit! Will you say something already and quite look-" Her lips crushed his own as she swallowed the rest of what he was going to say. Taking that as a good sign he kissed her back. It was a quick kiss, but no less passionate. And Inuyasha only stopped when he felt wetness on his cheek. Looking into her eyes worriedly he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing….nothing. I'm just….so, so happy." Kagome looked at him, "Yes, I will be your mate, your wife, Inuyasha."

And Inuyasha just stared at her…

Then without warning he pulled her up and swung her around. And he laughed, he actually laughed! So Kagome laughed with him. It was just such a contrast to what they had both felt just days ago that they couldn't stop and didn't want to even if they could.

xXx Without you I just can't go on xXx

"Hey Inuyasha…how did you…I mean…how…the ring?" Catching her breath as Inuyasha sat her back down on the ground, but not releasing his hold on her hips, she looked at him expectantly. She knew it was rude for the girl to ask the man how he had bought the ring, but she thought that the circumstances here would grant her a little lee-way.

"I saw one of those…trift stores or whatever, and they bought things that were old for money. So I went back to the hut and took some old pots and sutras 'nd stuff so I could sell them. They gave me money and I bought the ring at another store." He was smiling and he looked just so proud of himself. As he should be! She was proud of him too, doing all of that for her. It was endearing. She smiled the smile that was saved for him and him alone.

And suddenly, it was serious again.

He bent near and she tilted her head up. He kissed her. His lips moving softly against her own. This wasn't like their first kiss, the need to transform him back from demon to hanyou. Nor was this like their second kiss, where she needed to assure him that YES she would be his mate, no….this was the kiss for lovers. And they stayed like that late into the night, just holding each other, and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. And at that moment, they weren't a miko or half-demon; they were just a girl and boy, so deeply in love that they would fight time itself to be together.

_Kagome: I thought you would be better off without me around…_

_Inuyasha: Idiot! (Pulls her into a hug) I need you with me Kagome…haven't you realized that yet?_

xXx Can't go on xXx

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yes! I am sooooooooooo glad that i rewrote that! I hope you guys like this better than the original, if not, let me know...i still have the old one so don't worry. Although, i think i just need to trash it and be done with it, the old one that is! )

So, let me know what you think, R & R please. That would be great! Till next time!

.:.:Arrow:.:.


End file.
